No one would listen
by The Fan of Almost Everything
Summary: Still after all this time I wished that she would come and choose me. But I was only fooling myself. She would never love a monster like me. And especially not after all the things I have done.


**Hey everyone! Nice to meet you! I wrote this because I love Phantom of the Opera and of course it belongs to it's rightful owners! The only thing that is mine is the plot somehow. And please review. ^^  
><strong>

No one would listen

-Christine-

I was sitting in my room and watched as the rain drops hitted the window. It has already been four years since the incident in the Opera House. And even now after all that has happened I miss _him_. I remember his pained face when I left with Raoul. Remembering that brought tears to my eyes. "Why did I leave him? I love him. I have always loved him. Why?" I asked as I gently hitted the table. Suddenly someone knocked the door and I was aware of my surroundings. Quickly I straightened myself and wiped the tears away. "Yes?" I asked and the door opened. "Ah what is it James?" "I have a letter to you." he said and gave me an envelope. "Thank you James." I said and he left.

The envelope was otherwise thin except the little bump in the left side. Slowly I opened the envelope and the little thing fell from it. I looked at it and when I noticed what it was I picked it up. It was the same ring which I gave to _him_ before I left _him_. Then I realized that the letter was from _him_. I took the little piece of paper from the envelope and started to read it.

_My Dearest Christine_

_This will be my first and last letter to you. I know that my actions cannot be forgiven. Nor will they ever be but I still want to apologize for everything I have done to you and others. When you get this letter I will be gone. I do not seek for your forgiveness but I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me. I also hope great happiness to you because a monster like me could never have it. But now it is time for me to atone for my sins. I bid you farewell my beloved Christine._

_Forever Yours Erik_

"No!" I said loud and held the letter tighter. He can't be… I took the letter and the ring before I started to run out of the de Chagny mansion. "Jean, to the Opera House." I said and he just nodded. Within five minutes we were ready to leave and all I could think was: 'Please let Erik be safe.'

-Erik-

'_She has probably read the letter by now.' _I thought as I walked around the Opera House. Now I really felt like a ghost. Gladly the fire did not spread far and rumors said that the Opera House would be rebuilt. Suddenly I heard voices. They were coming closer and closer so I hide myself. "I'm glad that it wasn't burnt badly. And it's almost finished." M. Andre said. "Yes me too my dear friend." M. Firmin said. So it was only the managers and it seems that everything is soon ready. "I heard that Mme. Giry is teaching some ballet in the stage should we go and see?" M. Andre asked and Firmin just nodded. I just rolled my eyes. Those two are such perverts. And beside none of the dancers were as beautiful as Christine. Yes Christine… How I wished that I could just hate her but I couldn't.

Still after all this time I wished that she would come and choose me. But I was only fooling myself. She would never love a monster like me. And especially not after all the things I have done.

No it would be time for me to stop this so I wouldn't hurt anyone anymore. With silent steps I walked closer to the stage. I didn't even care if someone saw me. Nothing mattered anymore. Too soon I was in the stage and all I could hear were people gasping when they saw me. I could feel Mme. Girys eyes on me and the others too. "Erik what are you doing here?" she asked. I looked at her sadly and walked to the center of the stage. "I want to thank you for taking care of me and giving me a place to call home. I also want to apologize for all the things I have done." I said and started to sing.

_No one would listen  
>No one but her<br>Heard as the outcast hears_

Shamed into solitude  
>Shunned by the multitude<br>I learned to listen  
>In my dark, my heart heard music<p>

I long to teach the world  
>Rise up and reach the world<br>No one would listen  
>I alone could hear the music<p>

I watched to the entrance as the door opened. To my great surprise Christine came in.

Then at last, a voice in the gloom  
>Seemed to cry, "I hear you!<br>I hear your fears,  
>your torment and your tears!"<p>

She saw my loneliness  
>Shed in my emptiness<br>No one would listen  
>No one but her<br>Heard as the outcast hears

No one would listen  
>No one but her<br>Heard as the outcast hears

As I sang the last part I watched her. Her beautiful brown eyes filled with tears. "My Angel, why do you cry?" I asked her. She didn't answer just stared at me. In her eyes I could see all her emotions towards me. But none of them was fear or hate. "Do not pity me Christine! I do not deserve it nor do I need it. Show me only your anger." I said to her even if I longed to hold her in my arms. "I…I can't." she whispered. "Why, Christine? Why can't you just hate me?" I asked her as I walked closer to her. When I was only a feet away from her I gently touched her cheek.

"_Wandering child, so lost, so helpless. Yearning for my guidance."_

"_Angel or father, friend or Phantom. Who is it this stranger?"_

"_Have you forgotten your Angel?"_

"I could never forget you Erik." Christine said and touched my hand. When my green eyes met her brown ones I could have sworn that I saw maybe a little bit of love in them. "Oh Christine…" I sighted. "Get away from her, you…Devil!" "Vicomte I was waiting for you!" I turned around and he pointed at me with his rapier. "Raoul, what are you doing here?" Christine asked. "He came to save you from me. A Devil indeed." I said as I took a rapier as well. I glanced at Mme. Giry and smiled to her slightly. "You really were like a mother to me." I said and she shook her head. "Erik, please don't do this." she pleaded. "Yes I need. Even if I die here I will never cease to exist." I said and charged towards the Vicomte.

-Christine-

"Please don't fight!" I said but neither of them listened to me. Does it really have to be like this? "Is this the best you can do?" Raoul asked from Erik. Just then they both charged towards each other. "No!" I shouted.

-Erik-

When the rapier pierced me I could hear Christine's voice. "Go to hell Devil." the Vicomte said and pulled the rapier off my chest. As I fell to the floor Christine was suddenly in front of me. Gently she took me to her arms and cried. "Angels are not supposed to cry." I whispered. "Someone get a doctor!" Mme. Giry shouted. I wanted to say that it would be too late but I couldn't. _"Angel of Music guide and guardian…"_ Christine sang. "I'm sorry…that I couldn't be a better person…" I whispered and she only shook her head. "No. You have always been greater than Raoul." she said and I smiled to her.

"_Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime."_ I sang to her. _"That's all I ask of you."_ she finished. "It has always… been you Christine." "You're not going to die. I'm not going to let you." she said firmly. I putted my hand to her cheek and she putted her own on top of mine. "I love you Christine…" I said as my eyes started to feel heavier. I noticed how cold my body was compared to Christine's. Suddenly panic started to show in her face as my sight started to fade. "Please don't go Erik! I love you. You…you can't leave me alone…" she cried. Oh how much I wanted to see her face but I couldn't see anything. "Christine…" I whispered as life left from me.

-Christine-

"Christine…" he whispered as life left form him. "Erik! Erik! You can't go!" I shouted as I realized he was gone. Tears ran freely from my eyes now and I gently kissed his lips. "I love you Erik. Sweet dreams." I whispered to his ear even though he couldn't hear it. I looked at Mme. Giry who cried silently. All I cared was that my Angel of Music was now gone.

-1882- (Normal point of view)

Two figures were walking down a little path. "Mommy, where are we going?" asked the little boy. "We are going to visit my friend." said the woman with curly brown hair. The boy just stared at his mother with green eyes. After a few minutes of walking the boy saw a tombstone. When they got close enough the boy read the text in it.

_Erik_ _18xx-1874 Great teacher and Phantom of the Opera_

"Mommy, is this the same person you have told me stories about?" the boy asked. "Yes it is Erik. And as you can see I gave you his name." the woman said with a dreamy voice. "What happened to him?" the boy now known as Erik asked. "Your father challenged him." his mother said simply. "Christine!" Someone shouted and they looked at the direction of the voice. "Meg!" Christine shouted to her friend. But why did her friend look so confused. "Aunt Meg!" Erik shouted. "Christine you need to come with me." Meg said and grabbed her friends' hand. "Why?" Christine asked, puzzled.

"He…Oh Christine I'm so sorry." Meg cried and hugged her. "Meg what are you talking about?" she asked and hugged her friend back. Soon Christine noticed a dark figure walking towards them but then her eyes focused on the white mask. "It can't be?" she said and let go of Meg. "Hello Christine." the figure said. "Is it really you Angel?" Christine asked. Her whole body started to tremble and tears ran down her cheeks. "Angels don't cry. I thought I said that before." he said and gently cupped her face between his hands. Wiping the tears away with his thumbs. "But, how? For eight years I thought you were dead." Christine whispered. "Doesn't it matter that I am here now?" the once known Phantom asked.

Christine couldn't say anything to this so she just hugged him. "Mommy, who is this person?" "Oh Erik, this is um…Erik." Christine said. "Is this the person who should be there?" Little Erik asked and pointed at the grave. "Yes dear, but it seems that he was alive all along." Christine said. The Phantom looked at the little boy and his mother who looked so happy together. How he wished that he could be part of that happiness. And so he would. 'Maybe the suffering and loneliness were just a little piece of my life.' he thought. "Are you coming Erik?" Christine asked. "Coming." he said and took a last glance at the tombstone. "Farewell Phantom." he whispered and walked to his loved ones.

THE END

**I'm sorry that I almost made Erik die but in the end I couldn't. Because I love him too much. XP**


End file.
